Demetra
by Ninjagorulz
Summary: A young eleven-year old gets trapped in the computer game Minecraft! With new discoveries, she tries her best to get around. However, it isn't easy. Going against a king and his daughter, she goes on the run, finding new allies and friends. *It is supposed to have chapters, but I am new and I couldn't figure it out!*


**First fanfiction I have ever written. I keep it like this, with tons of errors because I'm proud of it. YEAH FLAMERS, MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND COZY IN THIS DIGITAL HOUSE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters from Minecraft. That belongs to Microsoft only and I am doing this for fun, not personal financial gain. This whole website is made for the sole purpose of creating stories for fun and showing what we can write, not because we want to become like PewDiePie. I do not own any of the songs either, whether fan-made or official songs done by famous performers.**

* * *

Demetra's Pov

Not everyone gets trapped in a computer, accused of theft, get TNT cannons fired at you, and have to nearly escape death everyday. For me, that's my life. I am Demetra. A dimension traveler with a false reputation. I guess I better start from the beginning. Wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans, pink headband, brown hair, brown eyes, red glasses and black shoes, I was playing soccer with my neighbor who was seven years old. His name was Benjamin and I called him Benny or Benjamin. It depended on what I was saying. We were trying to intimidate each other and cheering when we got a goal. I had the ball and right when I was about to kick the ball into the goal, my mom said "Demetra! Time to come in!" We both whined and did our "secret handshake." Running through the small Tot-Lot to my house I saw it's shape yet again. It was a brick house four stories tall connected to other houses down the street. Coming up the cement steps with black iron rails to my mom I said "Hey," and she greeted me back. Since I didn't have any homework I started to play Minecraft. I started to place a dirt block when I felt my hand going through something… waterlike. Looking down at my hand I saw it slowly being drawn to the monitor.I tried to pull it back but I couldn't. I wanted to scream so badly but before I could, my body was sucked in rapidly. Closing my eyes I counted to ten then re-opened my eyes. I then noticed that I was in a realm filled with blue ones and zeroes all around me in this tube. I saw numbers fly by me and others with me. Then I entered this humongous room, like a hub. A single white pole was in the center with numbers flowing in and out of it. Icons such as Bing, Google, Windows, and a lot that I didn't know! I was looking at all of the numbers and icons floating around I didn't notice until the very last second I was heading towards a grass block that was ten feet tall! The last thing I recall was blackness.

Demetra's Pov

"What happened," I groaned. I was lying down on my back under a tree. Looking around myself I saw blocks. I looked at myself and figured out that somehow I could still move around like normal, but I was... well, blocky too. I did change from my previous appearance. l had on a black shirt, black jeans, a silver necklace with a pink lightning bolt on it, grey hair with a pink streak covering my right eye, pink lightning bolts painted under my eyes, and black shoes. Guessing that I was in Minecraft, I figured I might as well get started on surviving.

=^#! '+ Pov

What is this creature… it certainly has a body shape like me but for _sure_ it is _not_ me. Why is it here? What does it want? Does it have hostile intent? I don't know yet, so I am choosing to follow it for the time being.

Demetra's Pov

I finally dug my house! It has fences instead of a door so zombies can't break in no matter what! Though I have this feeling of being watched. I wonder why; it doesn't feel like an ordinary mob is watching me. Yet, if a mob isn't watching… Then what is? Hiding in my house is all I can do now so I shall hide.

=^#! '+ Pov

Watching this _thing_ is taking a lot of my resources. I've nearly died ten times already! Good thing I keep emergency weapons and armor for times like this. Though, I might have to leave if too many mobs come out again.

Demetra's Pov

Getting out of my tiny makeshift house I started to think. Why do I still have that odd feeling? Is another intelligent being watching me? Hopefully it is nothing. Perhaps if another being is watching me maybe I can use cheats! I'll try to establish creative. So I thought:

 **/gamemode 1**

I jumped twice and flew. I jumped twice again and fell. So I _can_ use cheats. Neat. Might as well engage peaceful mode.

 **/difficulty peaceful**

That's better. Now I don't have to deal with mob sounds all the time. I am just going to fly around and be awesome.

=^# '+ Pov

THIS THING CAN _FLY_! HOW IN THE NAME OF THE ENDER DRAGON CAN THIS CREATURE _FLY_! IT MAKES NO SENSE! That just makes this thing more dangerous. I am starting to think I should abandon observing this _thing_. Yet, if this is an ally I would have a powerful friend. Though I should not try to see if this creature is tameable. The creature is coming back. Then I heard a sound from the creature. It sounded like a song. The "song" went like this:

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

Hmm… I am human but _it_ says it is human too. I am the only human other than villagers around here. Why does it say it is human?

Demetra's Pov

I am starting to miss home. Like the song, I can do lots of things but I can only take so much. Will I ever see home again? I won't know until the time comes. Until then, I shall be brave for everyone. I miss my friend Kaitlyn .She has brown hair, freckles on her cheeks, red glasses and Jade green eyes. Does she know that I am gone yet? Oh that's right. I just came home from school. Though the day only lasts ten minutes, it feels to me like it has been forever. I just miss home that much. Sighing, I sat down near my hiding hole and looked into the distance.

Kaitlyn's Pov

Something is off. I am just looking at the JavaScript made by the computer game called Minecraft. My friend Demetra introduced me to Minecraft a few weeks ago. Somehow the code is going _way_ off course for normal. I am just on a single-player world that isn't open to the Local Area Network. It says:

"Saving Level For Demetra\n

Too Large An Entity To Save\n

Malfunction:\n

Cannot Control\n

Error 609:\n

Rogue Code\n

Quarantine Required\n

Cannot Quarantine\n

ERROR\n

ERROR \n

ERROR";

This is definitely _not_ right. For one, Demetra is not in Minecraft. Two, there is _nothing_ named Demetra in Minecraft. If this says it needs quarantined, this must be bad. I can't change the game though. That is illegal without the permission of Mojang. Then I saw something that said "I miss my friend Kaitlyn." That got my attention until my digital teacher, told me to write a essay about my favorite day of the week. Which is, of course, Friday.

=^# '+ Pov

I have no idea what this _thing_ is. It is way too unpredictable for safety. My odds of actually knowing _what_ this is are very slim. I am about to leave when I see something that should _**never**_ happen. _**Ever**_.

Demetra's Pov

I realize I must be strong for my friends. I can't mourn here. My will must become unbreakable, like Bedrock, for my family. I look up at the sky and start to stand. I thought I should take a walk to feel better. One last look at the ground before I would walk I saw that the blocks around me turned to Bedrock. Jumping at this I thought of tamed Ocelots. The Bedrock turned into tamed Ocelots. Very peculiar. This does not happen in Minecraft at _any_ time. I thought of dirt blocks and the blocks changed back to dirt blocks. Yet, what about myself? Could I change? I thought about it and saw that I couldn't change, instead I started glitching. It wasn't painful but if I did it for too long I would start feeling heat. Then something was off in the air. Somewhat like a surprised presence. Looking around I saw no mobs.

" What is with the feeling of being watched?" I started yelling to no one in particular, " If anyone or thing is out there I am sure it would not give me this feeling so by all means, come on out! I am about ready to start setting TNT everywhere and I am kind of scared because I am far away from home!" stopping my crazy yelling I thought that I must be going insane at this point.

=^# '+ Pov

This thing is far away from home? Also scared? Not a single mob has this trait. Why does this creature have this trait? Strangely enough… it says it is far away from home. Where is it's home? Gah! I have so many questions! So little answers! I hate this feeling of not knowing! Should I confront this, whatever it is, now? Or later…

Demetra's Pov

Not a soul is here. I feel alone. My head tells me no one is here of intelligence and self-awareness. My heart tells me that someone _is_ here, just too afraid of me to come out. I hear a rustle and out of the bushes I see a well armored Steve. He does not approach me but he does stand there and not move. He must have been the one watching me. Why though? Maybe because I appeared here out of nowhere and look nothing like a villager or rainbow sheep. I sang a song that was stuck in my head to show I was harmless.

 _On a day 4 years ago,_

 _Was stuck inside because of snow,_

 _And on a losing streak in CoD,_

 _When suddenly on MSN, (which was still a thing)_

 _My friend found a new game again,_

 _And was so nice to gift Minecraft to me,_

 _We started digging, and mining,_

 _For the shiny stones, so blue,_

 _Through dirt and stone and passed some lava too,_

 _He taught me crafting,_

 _And brewing to make pots and stay alive,_

' _Cause it is most important to survive,_

 _He said, tonight a thousand mobs will rise,_

 _So guard your house, and do remember,_

 _Don't go alone and make sure to light the skies,_

 _To honor those who died this fight,_

 _Avenge them for me!_

 _Almost all the town was killed,_

 _Though lots of zombie blood was spilled,_

 _My friend and I catch breath before wave Two,_

 _But with just two hearts left and out of food,_

 _We hear a crackle and a *whoosh sound*_

 _A skeleton just shot him from behind,_

 _Before respawning, he said to me_

" _Don't throw away your goals",_

" _Keep playing, go have fun, ignore the trolls"._

" _When you keep building,"_

" _Enchanting, your diamond sword to slay,"_

" _Get ready 'cause you're only half the way"_

 _Because tonight a thousand mobs will rise,_

 _So guard your house, and do remember,_

 _Don't go alone and make sure to light the skies,_

 _To honor those who died this fight,_

 _Avenge them for me!_

He cocked his head to the left but then the message got across. I harm hostile mobs, but leave _most_ of passive mobs alone. Bravely he stepped forward. I did the same. Slowly we got close enough to hit each other but neither of us hit. I slowly raised my cubic hand out to him and he jumped a little but he calmed down pretty fast. Steve's cubic hand met mine and we shook hands.

Steve's Pov

I am really nervous about this creature. It seems kind, but will it backstab me later? Then I heard "My name is Demetra. I do know your name but just in case the world is wrong, what is your name?" So i- Demetra knows my name? What does it mean when it said just in case "the world" is wrong? Might as well say my name " My name is Steve. What are you and what is your intent?" Demetra paused for a second then replied " Erm, uh, I am a normal female human being and my goal is just to linger here until I can figure a way out of this place. Other than that I don't know what to do. I just miss my home, friends, and family." I was confused. It cares for it's family, where it "lived" and "friends"?

Kaitlyn's Pov

How is this even _possible_? Demetra being trapped in minecraft is _impossible_! _**Nothing**_ in the realm of computer science _today_ could allow that. If she is in Minecraft, maybe I can transport her to a different world. A good one to survive in. I put in coordinates for the world Demetra was supposed to go in but I think I missed a number because the world name was: HG-15. I know that HG-15 is a Mineplex Survival Games server, not a world! Demetra never wins the Survival Games! In fact, she doesn't know that the Survival Games exists!

Demetra's Pov

Um, where in Minecraft am I _now_? Wait a second… twenty three other people, Koyoshi Islands, chests at spawn and people with skins. The Survival Games! I secretly play this all the time! No one knows that I do Survival Games though. Not even Kaitlyn. I win all the time. I don't see Steve though. That is odd, perhaps it is that he is a part of the game unlike I am. Three seconds until the game starts, two, one, Sprint! Gathered everything I could from the chest nearest to me; getting gold leggings, gold sword, bread, and pumpkin pie. Sprinting out of the area I saw the cheat bridge, or at least, that is what I call it. The railing has a break in it on the right side giving me the ability to jump off towards a ship that usually has chests on the deck. "Cheats!" I screamed out but nothing was probably heard by others.

Kaitlyn's Pov

Gah! I can't get past the AntiVirus to get to Demetra! The company keeping these servers up and running are good at keeping their servers safe. Wait, I see two players being randomly transported to server I am not familiar with called… |_ ! ₣3. I can't make any sense of it. "Kaitlyn! Time for dinner!" my mother yelled. "Coming mom!" I replied. For now she will just have to wait.

Steve's Pov

Where did she go? All I saw was a bunch of light and Demetra disappeared. Wait, _I'm_ being covered in light! No no no no no! I can't scream! Why?! Help!

Blackness…

Darkness envelops my sight…

Blacker than any night…

Demetra's Pov

Gee, great… _another_ transportation. I am starting to think this transportation stuff is becoming quite bothersome. Right when I was about to get diamonds too! Now I am starting to see what's around me. Red carpet, cobblestone walls, lots of guards, Steve is here, large windows Steve is on a throne, wait _**what**_?! _**Two**_ Steves?! "State your name and business." He then saw Steve, well the one I know so let's call him Steve 1, " You, are you trying to pose as me?" Not good not good not good... " No but are you trying to impersonate me?" I hastily butted in because I didn't want to get hurt, " We are from a different version of this world and I was taken from a world outside his and your world where a lot of bad stuff happens everyday and he," I pointed to Steve 1, " is the only human in his version of the world other than villagers. Since you two are the same people, just different versions of yourself, you still look exactly the same. Also, My name is Demetra and I am just trying to get home but at this rate might as well just run around all day pointlessly." Steve 2 had a look of suspicion on his face and asked Steve 1, "Is this true?" Steve 1 said yes and fell silent. I started to get nervous and the blocks around me turned to water. Steve 2 suddenly yelled "Demon! Get them!" I turned the blocks back to normal, grabbed Steve 1 and we ran as fast as we could down a large tall hall with carpet still on the floor and windows to make my friends jealous. Arrows started flying around us. Knowing that Steve 1 got hit once he would be in trouble; not me though. I grabbed him the only way I could, bridal style, and said "Don't let go. I will get us out." I thought pretty harshly " _He better be happy I saved his butt after this. My head right now is screaming 'drop him!' but it is life or death for Steve 1 so I really don't care."_ We made it out of the hall and I flew out an open window. "We made it!" Steve 1 to me. I heard TNT exploding. Looking back to see what caused it I saw TNT flying towards us. TNT cannons were lined up and aimed towards me. Uh-oh. "Nevermind." Steve 1 timidly whispered. I sang a tune to help focus on getting out of range.

 _Spawned on a beach, I can see the squids go derp mode,_

 _And I feel that it is time, it is time to lock and load -_

 _For all the craziness outside, in the middle of the nowhere,_

 _Where all the crazy monsters hide, negative advise to go there._

 _But I crave the feeling to go out and kill,_

 _\- Whatever dude, be my guest to die._

 _It's a blood moon; it's the night blood must spill._

 _\- Ah shut up, you'll never be the man your mom is._

 _Step by step, block by block,_

 _Sneaking up around the clock,_

 _Feel the urge to let myself go wild..._

 _'Cause I kill all day, I kill all night,_

 _Crafting gear ready to fight,_

 _Lighting trees and fireworks for the world to see!_

 _Mining ores, click by click,_

 _Wrecking redstone with my pick,_

 _Feeling good don't want to stop with playing this game!_

 _Uh oh! It's HOJ on the down-low,_

 _Ya better know that I'm never gonna rap slow,_

 _Just a click and I'm swinging in attack mode,_

 _Ya run off and ya hurt, where ya at bro?_

 _Minecraft is the game for me,_

 _When I play it I don't sleep a wink,_

 _I get stuck on my farm just breeding sheep,_

 _I got stacks on stacks on stacks of wheat,_

 _Yea and I'm never gonna stop, no,_

 _That's right I got the game in a chokehold_

 _Beast mode - no cheat code,_

 _Live in the ice, baby ice ice biome,_

 _Live where I want, build my flipping dream home ,_

 _Build it right, never placing these wrong,_

 _In the jungle good enough for KingKong,_

 _It gets dark better know I'll be gone!_

 _Yea, yo, who that there?_

 _Knocking on my door zombie you out there?_

 _Built it outta iron I ain't even scared,_

 _Zombies better know the boy is gonna be prepared,_

 _I got a sword do you even care,_

 _I see the skellies and the creepers there,_

 _Open the door do I even dare?_

 _You know I better 'cause the cupboards bare!_

 _'Cause I kill all day, I kill all night,_

 _Crafting gear ready to fight,_

 _Lighting trees and fireworks for the world to see!_

 _Mining ores, click by click,_

 _Wrecking redstone with my pick,_

 _Feeling good don't want to stop with playing this game!_

 _Yea! You know your boy is back!_

 _Man Phantaboulous the beat is whack!_

 _Minecraft is the best, yea I'm meaning that!_

 _Just killed a creeper yea man I needed that!_

 _Uh, can't stop, won't stop, come on now!_

 _Let the beat drop while you watch my pick drop!_

 _I'm just best how many times I gotta say it now?_

 _Got the game that's making all the hearts stop!_

 _Yea it's H-O-J forever,_

 _When you think I'm stopping? - I'm calling never!_

 _As long as my lines are clever,_

 _I'ma be best the Minecraft rapper ever!_

 _Yea, parodies ain't all we got!_

 _Phanta and me, we on the top!_

 _New music coming man watch it drop,_

 _This game is crazy, we can't ever stop!_

Eventually, we got out of range. I kept flying until I thought we were going to be safe. Descending down to a forest below I started to set up a camp. Looking at it from all angles, the camp I made was hidden from every point of view. " Thanks for saving me back there. I would have been poisoned potatoes!" I nodded and gave him a stack of steak. " I wonder why _that_ Steve called me a demon so fast. To me that is really odd. Surely you would be surprised first. You stalked me first, not all out attacking unlike him." He seemed interested too. " Yeah. What is stalking?" I told him what it meant and he cringed slightly. Hearing calls of guards, we hid and remained silent.

Steve's Pov

It should be morning now. Demetra and I made a tunnel beforehand just in case we had to hide and needed to talk. We used books to communicate and found that we would leave now. Demetra dug a hole up and held me. "Hang on, today we're going fast." I held on and we flew up really high, really fast. She sang another song like she always seems to do.

 _I'm in a cube land_

 _I dig with cold hands_

 _I use these tools to try and climb out of this mess I've made_

 _My door is open_

 _Skeletons and zombies_

 _I am broken, as they walk all over me_

 _But if I keep on building walls, maybe they'll stay away_

 _Think fast, it's got to last if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day_

 _I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay_

 _And we'll fight... keep defending through the night_

 _(we'll fight the good fight)_

 _Live... we're all driven to survive_

 _(we'll fight the good fight)_

 _I'll keep going, just stay by my side._

 _I'm in a cube land_

 _My castle's so grand_

 _And once I lay these tracks I'll finally make my escape_

 _I am no one_

 _I have no place, no one relates_

 _And there is no sun_

 _As the night covers this space_

 _But I beg you, please please don't let this life go to waste_

 _Think fast, it's got to last if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day_

 _I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay_

 _And we'll fight... keep defending through the night_

 _(we'll fight the good fight)_

 _Live... we're all driven to survive_

 _(we'll fight the good fight)_

 _I'll keep going, just stay by my side._

I wonder why Demetra sings all the time. It's nice, but it seems to happen so much. Nevermind. This doesn't matter.

Kaitlyn's Pov

I slept last night but now I can't remember what happened yesterday. I don't know why. I guess I must've been tired is all.

Demetra's Pov

We are leaving further away. I was lucky guards were probably eating breakfast. Otherwise we would have been doomed. Flying further and further I saw a village. Maybe the guards have not spread word of our appearance this far yet. Hopefully there is a librarian with a book about why Steve 2 called me a demon so fast. Slowly I descended with Steve 1 down near the village but not close enough to be seen. I told Steve 1 to stay back because they would probably think that he was the other "king Steve".

Steve 2's Pov

I have never seen a Block Changer in many years. We had a war with those demons and we were lucky to win. Has that Block Changer become allies with that imposter? Most likely. They did not attack or show any hostility to each other; how did they get here though? Especially in my throne room. They were able to get out so easily… and could get past our TNT cannons. These creatures need to be stopped. My daughter, Alex, has never failed to get anyone. I will send her. " Alex?" I called. "Yes father?" Was the reply. " I need you to lead our forces forward. If you see any signs of the demons, follow it and bring them back alive." Alex did not hesitate to accept my mission. She left the room and I had to ponder what those foul creatures were up to.

Demetra's Pov

I walked into the village and saw a sign that said:

 **Welcome to the town of Craft.**

 **A Nice place to stay!**

I looked around for the librarian when a villager came up to me and asked if he could help. I replied "Yes. Do you know where the local library is? I want to research something." The villager pointed to my left. I gave my thanks with an emerald and headed in that direction.

Alex's Pov

I have diamond enchanted armor on. With a sword in my hand that has almost the most enchantments than any other sword. The only sword that has more enchantments than mine is the legendary sword of Majestila. That sword could kill an Enderman in two hits!

I shouted out on my horse "Move forward to Craft! We will stop there for any necessary supply!" A call of recognition rang throughout the trees. I moved onwards and found a hole in the ground. Inside this hole was somewhat of a makeshift shelter. Oddly enough a book was on the ground. As I read it I knew who or _what_ made this. The Block Changer was here. Most likely left a while ago. " The Block Changer and the imposter was here! They must be close! Let us go to Craft immediately!" I shouted for all to hear. Moving forward I whispered " You can run from our castle… but you cannot run from me."

Steve's Pov

Bored bored bored...

Demetra's Pov

I found a book on why he called me a demon so fast. Apparently there was a war between these "Block Changers" and the people around here. Here is what the book said:

Many years ago demons we called "Block Changers" attacked our home. They told us to leave and never return. We denied and they changed our walls into lava and our crops into mobs of almost every kind. With everyone panicking and fleeing, a sword maker that goes by the name of Majestila created a sword enchanted like no other. With her mighty blade she attacked the "Block Changers" and killed every last one of them. Sadly Majestila died while killing the last "Block Changer". Today, a memorial stands in a temple outside the Palace of Opportunity; ruled by King Steve.

Anonymous

Huh. No wonder they called me a demon. I was able to change blocks like those, whatever they were, and could do most anything I wanted. Yet, I never wanted hostility. I just wanted to get home but now I have other matters to attend to.

Steve's Pov

I am _so_ bored. Will she get back soon? " Craft is up ahead! Look for those demons if they are here!" Someone, probably the leader of the people after us, shouted out this command. "Oh no" I said to myself and started running towards the village. I found the library and tugged on Demetra's shirt. "We need to go. _They_ are here." I whispered to her. She nodded and picked me up again. Demetra ran out of the village and got ready to fly when we heard, " The demons! Capture them alive! King Steve wants them to be unscathed!" My eyes widened but then Demetra got ready to fly again. For some reason we didn't leave the ground at that instant. Guards surrounded us and Demetra had a look on her face that said she was analyzing every guard. Demetra closed her eyes, raised her left foot, and smashed it back into the ground, turning everything in a ten block radius to ice. The guards slipped and fell. They tried to put lead ropes on Demetra but aimed horribly. We flew off faster than before. I am scared more than I have ever been before! I saw all the guards stomping and shouting in frustration. Though I noticed… She dropped her book.

Alex's Pov

I jumped off my horse and spoke, "We must find a way to weaken this creature so that we may capture it. Yet, we are not allowed to physically hurt it. Does anyone have any ideas?" One guard had an answer that seemed satisfactory. He called it "Plan B". Looking for the messenger I told him about the guard's plan. Signing it, he left off for the castle. "Citizens of Craft! If you have seen anyone that looks like this," I held up a rough sketch of the Block Changer, " Tell us immediately!" I shouted for all to hear. Out of a library not too far away, a villager wearing white, which indicated she was a librarian, said "I remember seeing her not too long ago! She asked for a book on Block Changers!" I gave my thanks and looked around for any clues of the Block Changer other than ice. Then I noticed the book the librarian was talking about. I found nothing on it but I kept the book anyways. "Let us get supply! We need every bit of it to get the Block Changer!" I commanded once more. This plan was going to go well.

Demetra's Pov

Flying away from the village, I noticed the biomes were changing from a grassland to a mountain biome. Seeing a mountain in front of me I decided to land there for tonight. When we reached the ground I set up another invisible camp. This time I added some alarms just in case of emergency. Together we got inside and talked about ourselves and I started to open up. I spoke of my friend Kaitlyn and what my world was like. Steve 1 told me about his adventures and creations over the years that he has been here. I decided it was time to go to bed and sleep for the night. Yet, secretly… I made the best diamond armor and swords to kill the Ender Dragon in five hits.

Alex's Pov

Hmm… Where would that Block Changer hide? Reaching mountains I looked around for a place it would hide. On top of the highest mountain I saw a redstone block. No one would do that. The fall would be too large to live if mobs spawned. Speaking of which… Why aren't they spawning? Odd. Right now that is not my main goal. Looking back at my army I told them in a code we made that said: _Two guards will go and do the plan. Who will choose to go?_ Two guards raised their hands and left off. Those creatures won't know what hit them….

Demetra's Pov

I hear footsteps near us… I guess it is just the animals. There were a few sheep that were near. Wait, why do I hear digging? Seeing a hole in my roof there were two guardsmen and one of them had a splash potion in their hand that I've never seen before… This place can't be modded! The splash potion came down at me and the guards ran off. I woke Steve got all of our stuff and we left again. This time to hopefully get further than before.

Steve 2's Pov

I heard a messenger coming to my throne. " Your majesty! A message from Alex has arrived!" I quirked an eyebrow and took the letter. Reading it I saw what she was planning. "Perfect! Prepare the dungeon room for the Block Changer… It will be here in about a week." He nodded and left my room.

Demetra's Pov

Ugh. My head is slowly starting to pound over and over again. I feel sick. Steve looked up at me and saw that I looked horrible. "Something wrong?" He asked. I knew that if I was sick, pushing on would make it worse. "Yeah. I feel terrible and my head is pounding." I coughed.

" Land now." Steve said firmly, "Pushing yourself will only make it worse." I nodded and started to descend. I put Steve down and he set up camp. He made a bed with a redstone torch near it so that I could see, but it wouldn't be too bright. Getting into the bed he asked "Do you know what might have caused this?" I said yes and told him about the potion. I started to feel tired then I fell into blackness…

 _Fear the dark…_

 _For nightmares reside here…_

 _Such as this one you are about to hear…_

I saw my friend Kaitlyn about ten feet away from me. "Kaitlyn! It's me!" I shouted out. All I heard back was "Please, help me. I'm trapped. I can't get out. Please, help me. I'm trapped. I can't get out. Please, help me. I'm trapped. I can't get out!" Then she was dragged away from me slowly by some unknown force. I called again and again for her but those words were all I heard. Then, I called out for her one last time.

Steve's Pov

Demetra's been asleep for so long… I don't know how to fix this. I've fed her some extra Mushroom Stew, given her Splash Potions of Regeneration, Health, and Resistance. Nothing is working! I heard footsteps… not again! Demetra is in no condition to fly! Digging… no no no no no no! I heard the guards and that girl that seemed to be the leader jump down the hole they made. I turned around and saw them. All in powerful armor they started to walk my way. Suddenly, Demetra shot upwards screaming "Kaitlyn! No, please no…" The leader had a look of confusion for a split second but it disappeared as soon as it came. Demetra looked around and saw the guards, coughed, and gave me a diamond sword that was heavily enchanted. "Don't strike, just defend." Demetra said to me. Then the leader person looked at the sword and basically shouted " Thief as well! Capture them!" Oh not again… Standing in front of my friend I defended us but I never did a strike. Slowly, they overwhelmed me and Demetra was defenseless. The leader got closer to Demetra with hatred in her eyes.

Demetra's Pov

I feel like my world is going to collapse… Then the leader came and asked "Do you know who I am?" with fierce words. "Yeah. You're that Alex skin. Newest one. Made for girls." More harshly this time she said " Yes I am Alex… I am no skin, I am the DAUGHTER OF STEVE!" I laughed at this. " You daughter?! Ha! That is hilarious! Even where I'm from that is funny! Him or the other Steve having a kid is the funniest thing I have ever _heard_ of!" My grim reply was " You're just a _little_ _punk_ aren't you… Well let me tell you _now_ , my kingdom does _not_ accept your kind and we will punish you for even setting _foot_ here in our world." Just to be a smart-alec I replied " Well if you want to whine and complain, talk to the codes. 'Cause all _I_ did was get sucked into a computer monitor and start teleporting to random places." The leader looked like she wanted to punch me so bad… but Steve got out of the clutches of the guards and put an arm in between us. Alex stepped back and asked the guards to take care of this. I got a another potion down my throat and suddenly felt a whole lot better. I couldn't fly but I could walk. Getting pushed by those guards I walked out of our hole and into the light again. Looking down at the views below us I stared at it's beauty. Getting pushed by the guards again, I was forced to go down the mountain.

Demetra's Pov

They were about to put me in a cage. We were in a forest and I was trying to keep my hopes up. Before I was about to go in the cage I said "Can I at least do a song before I go in that depressing hole?" The guard nodded and I started to dance and sing.

 _Put me in a brand new world,_

 _I get around with ender pearl,_

 _I will not go far with this wooden ax,_

 _So there is one thing that I got to have,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _Some diamond armor and some iron too,_

 _I will have power when I swing at you!_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword,_

 _Build a house and make my bed,_

 _Kill some cows to keep me fed,_

 _Survive the creepers and I stay alive,_

 _I need more power I don't want to die,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _Some diamond armor and some iron too,_

 _I will have power when I swing at you!_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _Some diamond armor and some iron too,_

 _I will have power when I swing at you!_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword, sword, sword, sword,_

 _I need a diamond sword._

I finished doing my crazy dance with a diamond sword in my hand. I saw a person that looked like Steve with white eyes. He was only about one and a quarter blocks tall. Knowing who he was, I dismissed this so that he would feel as if he was not spotted. Especially the guards… I am sure he wouldn't want _them_ after him. Suddenly getting pushed into a cage with Steve, I sat down and thought of lots of fun stuff. Like a diamond sword! Then I looked at the walls of my cage. All made of Obsidian, the wall in front of me was just made of iron bars and there was no door. At least that was smart. A normal person wouldn't be able to get in. I still didn't have the strength to change all the blocks so I just fell asleep. Right. On. The. Spot.

Herobrine's Pov

I saw the dance that girl did in front of the guards. So fun and free of worries. I have never had that. All I get from local villagers is " BLOCK CHANGER! DEMON! GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!" I just saw _her_ , and I felt my fear go away. Like as if I were free. I don't love her of course. I just like to see how she can make even the most down of people, like me, feel better. Maybe I can go talk to her… So I walked over to her cage and tapped on the bars. The girl looked at me with a look that said _I know you better than you think. But if you want something, go ahead and speak up._ I decided to say something " Hello? I saw you dance and I really liked it." She pondered this. " You saw me? Well I did see you too but I decided that since you looked interested, I didn't want to ruin your fun." The girl responded. She spoke again " My name is Demetra. What is yours?" My answer was " Herobrine. Ummm, can I come in?" Demetra took a second but eventually said yes. I changed two iron bars in front of me into air and walked in. Putting the bars back, I sat down. Demetra had now sat up and looked at me. "So, where are you from?" She asked. I answered " I don't know where I came from. I just somehow came into this world." Demetra said " I bet you wouldn't believe where I am from. I come from a different world. I lived in a house near a playground. Kids younger than me would play and scream all the time. The place I lived in was called Virginia. It is part of the country I live in. A country is like a big part of land owned by one person. But in my country the place was split into different parts. We called them states..." and she went on about where she was from. I think she is telling me the truth. "So you can change blocks too? I can but I don't have the strength." Demetra said. I nodded. "How old are you? I'm eleven." I replied " I am seven." Soon Demetra exclaimed " I am getting tired. You can stay if you want. But it is your choice." I said I would like to stay with someone who is nice to me other than meaner people. So I moved to the other side of the cage. Sleep seemed like a nice thing at the moment so I fell asleep.

Jessica's Pov

I am a guard working for King Steve. My looks are different now but change later. Looking around for any danger through my thick glasses, I saw another person in the cage. It looked exactly like King Steve and the Imposter. Two imposters? How many could there be? My hair turned green. It changes color to whatever I feel like. Yeah I am kind of a nerd too… nevermind. I should tell Lilly and Alex! I started to run away to Alex and Lilly but I saw the blocks change under the new imposter. Another Block Changer! How? Then I ran away on the spot. Getting near Lilly's and Alex's base I saw MooMoo, Lilly's cow. She likes animals _too_ much for most guard's comfort but I like it. Lilly is just a little different from all of us. Reaching the front of the base I spoke " Access requested." I heard very soon in Alex's voice " Access accepted. Enter." I entered the base and saw Alex and Lilly. Lilly had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. With yet again, red lips and lip gloss to top it off. I decided to tell them about the second Block Changer. Alex stood up at the end and requested to see him with me. She also asked Lilly to come with her too. I accepted this and we went to see the other Block Changer.

Demetra's Pov

Ahh, another day in this depressing hole. At least Herobrine and Steve are here to make it a little less melancholy. I didn't want to wake them up so I just sat there and thought of, well, what will happen next. With Herobrine here and guards everywhere, surely _something_ bad is going to happen. Oh great, it's that arrogant skin named Alex. She should really lay off trying to intimidate enemies. If you _really_ want to intimidate them, laugh at every insult or comment they give you and give a them _very_ grim one back. Even an eleven year old like me can figure that out. Wait, why are they getting so close? " Who are you and why are you here?" Alex boomed, which woke Steve and Herobrine. They yelled " Ahhh!" simultaneously. Herobrine got scared and scooted to the edge of the cage. Anyone would be scared. Well, anyone at his age. Alex repeated her question. Now he scooted to me. I could tell in the way he tried to hide, he was _really_ scared. " Hey lay off. He's only seven. His name is Herobrine and he came here because he liked my dancing. So _chill_." I snapped. Alex squinted at me. I don't like her right now. Maybe she is better when she's not all caught up in duty. " Jessica, potion please." Then supposedly Jessica passed a potion to Alex which looked like the one that they threw at me. Hearing Alex throw the potion through the bars right at Herobrine, I caught it. " No. Leave him alone. Can't you tell he has already been through a whole lot of things even _I_ haven't felt? Herobrine is scared. Leave him alone. I'd rather take this potion then let him have it." Alex sneered. " Oh I'm sorry. Am I ruining your day? Well good. 'Cause I'm sure that you made _his_ day bright." My voice oozed sarcasm. Herobrine stayed near me. I felt that his hands were starting to shake a little. Alex said " This really isn't the time to throw out insults you know. Remember-" I cut her off. " Yeah yeah yeah, not accepted, blah blah blah. I will be punished, blah blah blah. Whatever. I know a lot more about this place than you think. Even your _king_ would not be able to explain it so… Just. Shut. It." Everyone had a look of question and anger on their face but it only lasted a second.

Lilly's Pov

Man, she had quite the guts to say that. My nails turned green like Jessica's hair, which means mixed emotions. I wonder what she means by knowing more than we think about this place. We know a lot about this world than she probably does. I bet that Block Changer is just bluffing. " I'm not bluffing Lilly." I heard. A second later I heard again " Woah. I never knew I could do that! Now what I can do is just getting a little too personal." The Block Changer touched an obsidian block and it changed to something I have never seen before…

Demetra's Pov

I have no idea how that happened. It's so weird! I don't want to be reading people's minds! You never know what could be in them… nevermind. I wanted my iPod right then. It surely would cool me down. I touched an Obsidian Block and suddenly my iPod with every song I had on it appeared. How is this even possible! How- you know what? I'm not surprised anymore. Just go with the flow. I made a speaker for my iPod and plugged my iPod in. I wanted to dance so I played another song.

 _Tonight we're on the run_

 _While we chase the morning sun_

 _Until our paradise is shown_

 _So we could live forever young._

 _Follow the echoes of your soul_

 _To the edge and far beyond_

 _But no matter where you go_

 _Just be sure to make it on..._

 _The last train to paradise_

 _The last train to paradise_

 _The last train to paradise_

 _The last train to paradise_

 _To paradise_

 _The last train to_

 _Tonight we're on the run_

 _While we chase the morning sun_

 _Until our paradise is shown_

 _So we could live forever young._

 _Follow the echoes of your soul_

 _To the edge and far beyond_

 _But no matter where you go_

 _Just be sure to make it on..._

 _The last train to paradise_

 _The last train to paradise_

 _The last train to paradise_

 _The last train to paradise_

 _The last train to_

 _To paradise._

Herobrine looked a little less scared and swayed side to side. Huh. Guess he liked it. The guard supposedly Jessica put down her guard a little but still remained as hard as a rock. The other guard that I think is named Lilly just stood there but had a look of, well… a look of being swayed? I think that is what it is. I put my iPod in my pocket, which put it in my inventory. Then I saw a different guard say " We should get to the palace. Time must not be wasted." Alex nodded and all of us were pushed out of my brand new two-block high hole and we were pushed away.

Herobrine's Pov

I have never walked this far in one go before. It hurts! I was close to Demetra. I tugged on her shirt and asked her to carry me. She accepted and picked me up on her shoulders. I was able to see over the guards now. A big castle was in front of me. It was built of cobblestone and had a lot of TNT cannons. The castle was beautiful. I have never seen anything like it. Even town halls were Silverfish compared to this! I noticed that we were about to go in a gate. The gate rose and I awed at all that was inside. Drapes made out of the finest wool, rainbow sheep were herded. After looking around so much I got put down. Someone on a throne that looked like the guy next to me boomed " You," he pointed to Demetra and I hid behind her " What is it that you want with us? If you do not say what you want from us you will be punished." Demetra looked mad all of a sudden and told me that she would yell and look really mean but she was actually nice. I nodded and covered my ears. " Well _excuse_ me! I am far away from home and got sucked into a world I didn't know _existed_ , get chased and stalked by random people, made sick and had nightmares _because_ of these people, and get chased every time I try to walk _away_ from a fight! To me, you're just _asking_ to fight everything that is different from _you_! Just like the movie Pocahontas! I am _tired_ of it! I don't want _anything_ from you! All _I_ did was appear here and get shot with TNT cannons! I miss home! I miss Kaitlyn! I miss school even! JUST STOP TRYING TO HURT ME ALL THE TIME! I AM REALLY SICK AND TIRED OF RUNNING WHEN ALL YOU DO IS HIT ME WITH STRANGE POTIONS AND RANDOMLY TRY TO CAPTURE ME!" She breathed in heavily. I uncovered my ears and the other guy on the throne just was glaring, but Demetra was glaring everything you could imagine. A guard in front of me said. "I know that she did have a nightmare about this person named Kaitlyn. She screamed the name out when we arrived to capture her. I do not know who this person is, but I do know she cares for this person." The guy on the throne asked " Are you sure Alex? This creature can be deceitful." The guard that was apparently named Alex answered yes and walked to his side.

" Hey Herobrine, want to dance like crazy? I do. This place is all formal and boring. Let's spice it up!" Demetra whispered to me. I nodded and she took out her device thing, or whatever it was, and put it on the ground. Demetra made another device thing and put something small into the other device that was smaller. Then a song started to play and we danced.

 _Yeah, you can be the greatest_

 _You can be the best_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _You can beat the world_

 _You can beat the war_

 _You can talk to Gargo, go banging on his door_

 _You can throw your hands up_

 _You can beat the clock (yeah)_

 _You can move a mountain_

 _You can break rocks_

 _You can be a master_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You can go the distance_

 _You can run the mile_

 _You can walk straight through heck with a smile_

 _You can be the hero_

 _You can get the gold_

 _Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke_

 _Yeah, do it for your people_

 _Do it for your pride_

 _How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

 _Do it for your country_

 _Do it for your name_

 _'Cause there's gonna be a day..._

 _When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

 _On the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be students_

 _Be teachers_

 _Be politicians_

 _Be preachers_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Be believers_

 _Be leaders_

 _Be astronauts_

 _Be champions_

 _Be truth seekers_

 _Be students_

 _Be teachers_

 _Be politicians_

 _Be preachers_

 _Be believers_

 _Be leaders_

 _Be astronauts_

 _Be champions_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You could be the greatest_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can be the best_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You could beat the world_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You could beat the war_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You could talk to Gargo, go banging on his door_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can throw your hands up_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can beat the clock (yeah)_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can move a mountain_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can break rocks_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can be a master_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_

Demetra's Pov

Ah, dancing really calms me down. _Especially_ when _someone_ is really irritating you. Then I heard " She gives us no answers. Take her to the dungeon!" Great! Just great! A _dungeon_! What else? Christopher J. Fox?! A Delorean coming out of nowhere?! My eye twitched. I was officially mad to the point of lava being made around me. Ohhh he was _so_ going to get it. But I had to restrain myself otherwise I knew I would get in an even worse position. I breathed in again and changed the blocks back. I took my iPod and unplugged it. Guards pushed me _again_ down a stairwell. Geez, when will you stop being rude and let me walk by myself. Herobrine tugged on my shirt yet again. I was not bothered by it though. " Are we going to be okay?" I pondered my answer. " Fate chooses her own way of doing things. But if we take every gift the goddess of Opportunity gives us, perhaps we shall be alright." I finally decided to say. Herobrine looked confused for a second but the message got across to him very soon. He nodded and we kept walking down.. Down… Down…

Steve's Pov

Ugh, I feel trapped and gloomy in this cage. They even chained me to the wall with iron bars! I saw Demetra look sick again. " Demetra? Are you okay? You look sick again." Demetra answered "No. I'm not okay. I miss Kaitlyn so much… I can't stand how long now I've been away. I'm never sure that I'll get home." I heard her sigh. She told me of her friend and Demetra truly did like her friend. She would give everything she had away just to save Kaitlyn if she were ever in danger. "Who's Kaitlyn?" I heard from another look-alike but he had white eyes. "Kaitlyn is my friend from my home. Oh, and I don't think you and Steve have met." I looked at my copy and he said "My name is Herobrine. What's yours?" Herobrine asked. I told him my name was Steve. We talked about ourselves and I told him about my time with Demetra. Once we were about to laugh about something, we heard a soft snore. Hehe. That's right. Demetra fell asleep but she snores a little. Herobrine and I snickered. Even in this gloomy place we can have a little fun, right?

 _But they never saw the guard in the shadows…_

 _Watching with a new intent…_

 _Be careful in the cages for many seek answers…_

Alex's Pov

So that is where the Block Changer is from… A different dimension called Earth. I've never heard of it. The only dimensions I know of are the Nether, The End, and the Overworld. I slipped away from my hiding place and walked up to the throne room. I told my father of this other dimension. He looked slightly surprised. "Go back and try to find out more. Perhaps there is more to this one than we know…" My father commanded. I nodded and went back down to the cages in my hiding place. I started to hear "I don't know how to get back actually. Also, apparently that super enchanted diamond sword I had made me a thief. I wonder why though. Surely there must be a reason." A higher pitched voice said "I know why! I have heard of a sword made by Majestila, that had many enchantments on it and it was a diamond sword just like yours. The king kept the sword in a highly guarded area somewhere in this castle. Now, it is illegal to have a diamond sword with that many enchantments." The voice I knew well said

"Really? Well that explains it. What else? Me becoming a random stalker?" The higher pitched voice asked "What is a stalker?" A deeper voice that sounds exactly like my father's said "You don't want to know." The higher pitched voice said "Okay…" I could sense the awkward atmosphere. Not only am I following duty, I am now curious about this Block Changer. I continued listening for any more information…

Demetra's Pov

"Well how long has it been now? To me it has only been about… three hours. A day here only lasts ten minutes to me." I asked Steve. " My guess is that it has been about… Two weeks and four days." I calculated this and said "Actually, that's accurate. Not bad." Steve smiled with pride and then his smile fell. "I kind of have a feeling of being watched." I felt it too. Man, what is with stalkers in Minecraft! "Why does it feel as if this person is curious though?" Herobrine questioned. "I don't know. Man it's just like last time. Thanks to whoever is stalking us, I _really_ dislike stalkers now." I exclaimed for no reason. Suddenly, I made all the blocks except the one I was standing on in my cage turn to air. I made a pathway to the hallway and walked into it. I released Steve and Herobrine. Changing the blocks back, I made it as if we never left. Then my somewhat mind reading powers came in. I found out it was Alex that was stalking us. I came to her hiding spot and gave her a minor vision of sorts.

Alex's Pov

 _Where am I now…. That Block Changer took me somewhere. Then she appeared out of a white mist. The space around me turned into an arena, but no one was in it._

 _Game over. There are no rules in this game except win at any cost._

 _The time has come_

 _Once and for all_

 _You met your match_

 _You will fall_

 _She had a look that even made me flinch a little. With diamond swords like the one she held before, she tossed one to me._

 _This little game we play is gonna break us down_

 _Only one of us can wear the crown_

 _It's not as easy as you thought it'd be_

 _When it's down to you versus me_

 _Unexpectedly, she charged with a means of trickery. As soon as I was going to block, she disappeared._

 _I play rough_

 _I don't need to try_

 _You'd like to play me_

 _But the score never lies_

 _She charged and hit me on the back many times. I had no time to react. I feel as if I were in a nightmare._

 _Game over_

 _Game over_

 _Game over_

 _Game over? Reminds me of that garbled sentence I once heard. It was when I was spying that I heard this. I must've been off guard because I was being pulled into the sky._

 _For now_

 _Winnin' the game_

 _The only rule around_

 _No more good luck_

 _Or cheers from the crowd_

 _Oh man. We're so high up. If she dropped me, the second I hit that ground, I would be gone._

 _When the game began you never thought you'd lose_

 _But your time is up I play to bruise_

 _You look around and find you've lost your team_

 _You tried your best but you ran out of steam_

 _Falling. Screaming seemed like the only thing to do but I was silenced. Not even the slightest sound came out._

 _I play rough_

 _I don't need to try_

 _You'd like to play me_

 _But the score never lies_

 _You're all out of wishes_

 _Kiss your dreams goodbye_

 _The end's the same_

 _It's not whether you win or lose, it's_

 _How you play the game_

 _The ground was so close… but that demon stopped me before I hit the ground. I thought I was going to be lost forever. Never to come back. I fear this, I can't stand it! Even as a guard we all have our limits!_

 _Game over_

 _Game over_

 _Game over_

 _For now_

 _Is that all you got?_

 _Come on!_

 _Uh uh!_

 _Bring it on!_

 _Demetra laughed. Not just a normal laugh, a laugh of dominance. I could tell it was not hers though. It had a feeling of fear. Not a fear of me, but a fear of itself. Why though? I have more questions than answers._

 _Game over_

 _Game over_

 _Game over_

 _For now_

 _Game over_

 _Now I get it. I have lost. GAME OVER._

Demetra's Pov

I held her hands for only a second, but she would be out long enough for us to escape. Running seems to be a daily thing now for me. At this rate I should be the fastest person alive! Stopping, I looked for any more guards when I reached the entry to a long corridor. One to the right and left. Analyzing them I saw that they were not very experienced. I screamed

"Squirrel!" and they ran off to find a squirrel. Heh, even in a place where squirrels don't exist, people are foolish enough to go after it. Steve and Herobrine didn't move though. They knew the story of screaming squirrel out loud. I saw no ways to get out in this corridor so we moved down to another corridor. Lo and behold, it was the big hallway Steve and I escaped barely with our lives. Yes, we almost _died_ when we were running. No windows were open this time. Oh great, 'King Steve' is watching this hallway. Well, isn't _that_ nice. Now what do I have to do just to get out?! Wait, that Steve is leaving… Now the window is open! "There!" Let's just get this overwith. I grabbed Steve and asked "Herobrine? Can you fly?" He nodded and I whispered "Fly." With that, we flew as fast as we could out that window. Thank goodness that window is always open. Otherwise I would have already been, well, _gone_. I give thanks to my powers as well. But I don't like how my powers can influence other's thoughts like that though. It could truly hurt others if used incorrectly. I then heard a cry of rage. I could tell who it was. Oh and would you look at _that_. The trusty TNT cannons were back. Hopefully we won't die.

Alex's Pov

Uggggn, wha- what happened? I heard words being flung around me. "What… _escape_ … how… Alex… free… warn… others…" I finally regained my hearing and everything around me went into focus. Realizing that I was in a hospital bed, I took in my surroundings. It was white with other sick people around my own bed and a nurse was checking the person on my right.

"You were passed out in the dungeon. We don't know why but we got you here just in case. Do you feel alright? Do you know how this happened?" A nurse asked. I told her the story and she nodded. "Well in that case, you aren't damaged and you seem fine. You are free to go." I smiled and left the room. That punk was going to _pay_. By what I heard, I'm guessing that Block Changer escaped. What is it that I must do to get that Block Changer and make her _stay_!? Wait… I have the perfect plan. She seems loyal to her friends. Perhaps we can use this as an advantage...

Demetra's Pov

I decided to go with a special tactic this time. Instead of leaving really far away, we stay very close and they'll never find us. The only thing is… There is one weak point in our hideout. If you saw it at a certain angle, the hideout would be obvious. As we stayed and talked in our hideout a certain subject came up… Truth or Dare. "No. Not that game… I hated that game after the incident…" I muttered. Steve and Herobrine heard that, and asked "What was it?" I kind of got a little edgy and said "Nothing. Ignore it." The two looked skeptical but I brushed it off because I was a little frustrated. At least I didn't hear any guards. That calmed me down and soon we got back to chatting.

Alex's Pov

Tonight I decided to take a stroll around because the night wasn't filled with monsters as usual. To me it was weird but I brushed it off. Maybe that demon had something to do with it. I continued pondering and looking around until I saw something weird. Whatever it was, it was made by someone that surely wasn't a mob. That surely must have been man-made! I walked over to it and broke a piece off. Only to find an arrow come at me. My reflexes kicked in before I could've been hit and I dug the thing until I heard shuffling of people. I stopped for a second then digged some more. Just as my luck, I found that demon! Time to put my plan in action. I grabbed the look-alikes and held them firmly. "Hey!" I heard from the Block-Changer and she looked mad at me for holding her "friends" like that. I didn't budge. "Let us go!" I heard from the imposter. Not today. "Come with me peacefully and no harm will be done to your friends." I proposed. She pondered and countered "Hmmm, how about instead you let them go and never hurt or hunt them again and I will come. I don't want my friends being hurt. If you don't keep up your part, I will not keep mine." I didn't hesitate to let them go and they ran to their friend and hugged her. I was pretty sure they didn't want to go. I heard a song starting up again… when will she stop singing!

 _Saying goodbye, going away_

 _Seems like goodbye's such a hard thing to say_

 _Touching a hand, wondering why_

 _It's time for saying goodbye_

 _Saying goodbye, why is it sad?_

 _Make's us remember the good times we've had_

 _Much more to say, foolish to try_

 _It's time for saying goodbye_

 _Don't want to leave, but we both know_

 _Sometimes it's better to go_

 _But somehow I know, we'll meet again_

 _Not sure quite where, and I don't know just when_

 _You're in my heart, so until then_

 _It's time for saying goodbye_

 _Somehow I know, we'll meet again_

 _Not sure quite where, and I don't know just when_

 _You're in my heart, so until then_

 _Wanna smile, wanna cry_

 _Saying goodbye_

 _La la la la la la la la la_

 _It's time for saying goodbye_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

Demetra's Pov

I would miss them. Hopefully we will see each other again. Alex grabbed me and I went with her. No struggle, no hesitation, nothing. I saw more guards come and I just followed. Chains were placed on me again. Suddenly I felt drowsy. Spinning colors filled my vision. So… Many… Colors…

Steve's Pov

She gave up her freedom just to save us? No one has done that for me other than a dog. Even then, the dog can't talk, act, play, and walk like Demetra. I mean come on! It's not every day that you meet someone who comes from a different dimension and somehow magically knows your name! I never knew how she knew my name though…

Herobrine's Pov

She did that for us? Demetra would give up everything to make sure we were safe? Wow… No one has ever done that for me. As I said earlier I just get yelled at. Demetra would rather have us okay, but wouldn't have us hurt. I want to save her.

Demetra's Pov

Ugnnhn… What… Where am I? There's chains again, dark, and brooding but not the same. It seems off. Like this is a replica of that cage and someone made it just to watch what I do. Then I heard soft talking through the walls. "Hmm... does it do anything… dangerous… you're kidding… not possible… the king… alright…" Obsidian moved and that other Steve came walking through the small hole the Obsidian had created. As soon as he got through, the hole disappeared. He had a diamond sword in his hand. "So you're the one that got past my daughter twice? Hmmm, it's strange to be in the cage now isn't it? All alone, with no one to save you… But, before I continue, I want answers. I've heard you're from a place called Earth. Is this place filled with Demons of your kind too?" Steve 2 questioned. I replied "In a way you could say that… but it is not the same. Many billions of people like me live on Earth, yet, I am probably the only one to get sucked in here. Who knew that this-" I stopped before I went further. "This what?" Steve 2 asked harshly. "This… _game_ … could have so many nightmares twisted in it. Many millions have registered and played this! How can everything just be a dark world…" Steve 2 stared for a moment at my response. "Why did you come here?" Boomed his voice. "I was taken here randomly. I didn't have the choice of coming here or not." I answered. Then he continued asking questions...

Steve 2's Pov

Even after getting all of my questions, one word repeated in my head. _Game_. _Game_. _Game_. _Game_. _Game_. It seems as if it were telling me something, an undiscovered truth. A secret, the purpose of a lie. "Anything witty to say demon." I spoke with a sense of small pride in my voice. "No. I meant what I said." She replied politely. I decided to leave the room, out into the watching room. "Keep all eyes on her. She is a tricky person but that demon says she will keep her bargain. Make sure nothing funny happens." I ordered. "Yes sir!" Was my reply from the room of guards. I walked on up to my throne room. Pondering on what to do with this information, I sat down and sighed. _She_ is dangerous

" I-could-possibly-destroy-the-world-if-I-wanted-to" kind of dangerous. Hopefully, this day will not end up being one filled with panic.

Demetra's Pov

Why does he want all of this information? Maybe because I am different… Right? Yeah. I guess. After a few minutes I saw a book and quill. Inside it said:

 **Draw. We want to see a drawing of something simple, but is related to something really big in your world. Do as we say demon.**

I chuckled. What better way to show off my favorite show, second favorite game, and the big bad Microsoft. I proceeded to draw and describe.

I drew the Aperture Science logo.

 **Aperture Science: A fake company from a game called 'Portal 2' in my world. Played by many, this is only a partial drawing of the actual logo.**

Then I drew the Ninja.

 **Ninjago: My favorite TV show. I have always loved this since the first episode. The show was meant to be stopped at episode 26, but was brought back due to high popularity.**

Lastly, I drew the Microsoft logo. I was glad however, that Microsoft couldn't sue me here though!

 **Microsoft: This is a company that makes PC's. It is very powerful and actually has a relation to you. All of you may not know it, but it actually is very VERY close to you.** **VERY.**

I put the book and quill on the other side of the cage and fell asleep.

Steve's Pov

"How are we going to get her back!?" I yelled to no one in particular. Herobrine just sat there, with water around him. I _really_ wanted to just kick something. I knew I couldn't so I just clenched my hand into a fist, then normal. Again and again. There is just no way to get back to her without turning ourselves in. "Should we? Go and turn ourselves in?" Herobrine asked softly. "I think, we should. She gave up everything for us, why can't we?" I replied with growing confidence. Herobrine looked at me and smiled. We started to run to the castle.

Demetra's Pov

I woke up to see Herobrine and Steve. "Hi." Herobrine sheepishly said. "What did you get yourself into?" I asked with a little fake annoyed tone to my voice. "We couldn't just leave you y'know." Steve said. I smiled. They'd give up everything to be with me. I guess we're all true friends. When suddenly I felt a rush of energy… Definitely _not_ good!

Herobrine's Pov

I just saw Demetra's eyes turn to an unexpected electric blue. Extremely fast she got up and started running around.

 _The Doctor's stuck in the Pandorica,_

 _Amy might be dead and Rory's a_

 _Roman with a gun inside his hand,_

 _Seems like things aren't going as planned_

 _River's in the TARDIS,_

 _The TARDIS is on fire,_

 _She's feeling the heat_

 _On repeat she'll require_

 _Someone she can trust, someone with a bow tie,_

 _But he's been locked up and left to die._

 _Oh my God, what will they do?_

 _Seems impossible to get through_

 _My mind is blown, I bet yours is too,_

 _Well, I guess this is Doctor Who._

 _Rory's quite distressed and he starts to sob,_

 _When the Doctor appears with a mop,_

 _"Get me out of the Pandorica!"_

 _"But you're not in the Pandorica."_

 _"Yes I am, well, yes I was,_

 _It's complicated, but I won't explain it now because..."_

 _Then he disappeared into a hazy fuzz_

 _That man, I can't explain what he does the things he does_

 _Oh my God, don't have a clue,_

 _These paradoxes are hard to construe,_

 _My mind is blown, I bet yours is too,_

 _Well, I guess this is Doctor Who._

 _It's the big bang two,_

 _And I need to review what on earth just happened before my eyes._

 _Time has gone askew, the universe has too,_

 _I'll try and explain to you the big bang two._

 _The big bang two._

 _The Doctor's got River's vortex manipulator,_

 _Which he used to meet Rory two thousand years later_

 _When they find Amy after her sleep in the box_

 _They realize the sun is really the exploding TARDIS_

 _Doctor saves River from the imitator star_

 _This woman, once she's back_

 _Can't help but point out the obvious_

 _Oh my God he's wearing a fez!_

 _Oh my God he's wearing a fez!_

 _Oh my God he's wearing a fez!_

 _Oh my God he's wearing a fez!_

 _Dalek pops up out of nowhere,_

 _Shoots the Doctor, kills him, quite unfair,_

 _He jumps back twelve minutes to the stairs,_

 _He's dead, and everyone despairs._

 _Little do they know, the Doctor lies._

 _He's not stopping the universe's demise,_

 _Amy says her last goodbyes,_

 _The Doctor flies up into the skies._

 _The universe is back, it's true,_

 _But the Doctor's said his final adieu,_

 _Maybe you'll come back if she remembers you._

 _It's the big bang two,_

 _And I need to review what on earth just happened before my eyes._

 _Time has been renewed, the universe has too,_

 _But Amy still can't help but cry._

 _There's someone missing, the questions who..._

 _Then she remembers_

 _Something old, something new,_

 _Something borrowed, something blue_

 _And that's the big bang two._

 _I hope it didn't confuse you_

She kept running around and sang another song…

 _It's been such a long time since I met you back on Skaro_

 _And I'm pretty sure that you know_

 _That not much has changed since then_

 _It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me_

 _I think you will agree_

 _That if one of us dies, then the other will too_

 _I am locked in war with you_

 _Exterminate, regenerate_

 _I thought you always knew our fate_

 _To just keep fighting on and on_

 _While time keeps turning_

 _Regenerate, exterminate_

 _And even though we are the same_

 _Why don't you hop into your ship_

 _And leave me burning?_

 _Even though, as men, we have our contrasts_

 _We're of exactly the same class_

 _And our constant companion is death_

 _Look at you, fashioning people into weapons_

 _How can you say that you're better than me?_

 _We both carry the fire that is set to devour life_

 _Exterminate, regenerate_

 _I thought you always knew our fate_

 _To just keep fighting on and on_

 _While time keeps turning_

 _Regenerate, exterminate_

 _And even though we are the same_

 _Why don't you hop into your ship_

 _And leave me burning?_

 _We both carry the fire that has the power to end life_

 _But what I do with that flame is what separates our types_

 _If it takes till the end of reality to beat you_

 _Then I'll be sure to meet you_

 _At the exit of the world_

 _Exterminate, regenerate_

 _You know that it isn't too late_

 _To end what seems impossible_

 _And leave time turning_

 _Regenerate, exterminate_

 _And even though we aren't the same_

 _Why don't you hop into my ship?_

 _And we can settle this_

 _And we can settle this_

 _Exterminate, regenerate_

 _You know that it isn't too late_

 _To end what seems impossible_

 _And leave time turning_

 _Regenerate, exterminate_

 _And even though we aren't the same_

 _Why don't you hop into my ship…_

 _Exterminate, regenerate_

 _I thought you always knew our fate_

 _To just keep fighting on and on_

 _While time keeps turning_

 _Regenerate, exterminate_

 _And even though we are the same_

 _Why don't you hop into your ship_

 _And leave me burning?_

 _And we can settle this_

 _Forever_

 _Yeah, we can travel time_

 _Together_

 _We can settle this, forever_

Demetra finally seemed to calm down, and her eyes changed back to brown. I smiled. Songs really do make me happy. But she _really_ went crazy this time. "Wow… that was intense." Demetra said out-of-breath. "If I pass out for about more than a month your time, leave me be. I am literally ready to pass out right about no-" Demetra was stopped by falling asleep. She stayed that way for a second then woke up with a gasp. "Okay! Falling asleep is not an option!" I was wondering why but then the King Steve guy came in with guards. He looked frustrated.

"Escort them away for now. I have more questions." One of them grabbed me and slowly, I was pulled away.

Demetra's Pov,

My friends! Wait, more questions? Hmmm….. What would they be? "When you said this _game_ could be filled with such nightmares. What did you mean by _game_?" I pondered this. If I told him. Either 1. He'd strike me. 2. He'd just stand there in shock. 3. Say I was lying 4. Run away from me. "I will warn you. What you wish to know is a very delicate subject. If you cannot take it, tell me to stop and I will." I warned him darkly. This truly is a subject not to be tampered with. "Tell me." He replied with a dark tone. "Remember that picture of that 'Microsoft®?' I gave you?" He simply nodded and I continued" They own this place. Even your cast-" I was stopped by "Impossible! Never have I heard such a lie!" I sighed. Telling him was not going to be easy. I began to tell the story

"It is true. This world is just a game. Where I came from, this is known as 'Minecraft®'. A game created by a man named Markus Persson. With his co-creator Jens Bergensten, they created the first version. Nothing but cobblestone and grass. Then they made a company named Mojang AB. People were hired and it work areas were just some tables with computers, I will explain what those are later. With no advertisements over the course of a few years… The game was global. Nearly everyone had it and everyone knew about 'Minecraft'. Eventually, not too long ago, 'Microsoft' bought Mojang and the game. _You_ are the default character. People are able to _control_ you. Your whole life isn't real. _It's_ _just a game_." 'King Steve' was in shock.' "No…" Was all I heard in reply. I closed my eyes. The damage was done. Slowly, he walked away. I knew he would need some time to think. It isn't easy to find out you're fake and try to deal with it all at once.

 _Deep underground,_

 _A young dwarf dreaming of a world he never knew,_

 _He looked above, to trees and mountain height,_

 _And saw a Moon so blue, oh-oh._

 _They told him dwarves could never fly so high_

 _They laughed and said;_

 _"He'd fail if he tried"_

 _He left his home, and his life behind,_

 _His dream burning like a rocket inside._

 _So strap yourself into the rocket now, rocket now,_

 _Watch as the countdown seconds tick by,_

 _Hope and pray that you'll make it now, make it now,_

 _You'll never know if you don't try._

 _So strap yourself into the rocket now, rocket now,_

 _You got your friends right by your side, oh-oh-oh,_

 _Final checks then you close your eyes,_

 _Your dream burning, like a rocket inside._

 _Like a rocket inside, oh-oh,_

 _Your dream burning inside._

 _Your dream burning like a rocket, oh-oh._

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh._

 _Deep underground,_

 _A young dwarf dreaming of a world he never knew,_

 _He looked above, to trees and mountain height,_

 _And saw a Moon so blue, oh-oh._

 _They told him dwarves could never fly so high,_

 _They laughed and said;_

 _"He'd fail if he tried"_

 _He left his home, and his life behind,_

 _His dream burning like a rocket inside._

 _So strap yourself into the rocket now, rocket now,_

 _Watch as the countdown seconds tick by,_

 _Hope and pray that you'll make it now, make it now,_

 _You'll never know if you don't try._

 _So strap yourself into the rocket now, rocket now (so strap yourself into the rocket),_

 _You got your friends right by your side, oh-oh-oh, (you got your friends by your side),_

 _Final checks, then you close your eyes,_

 _Your dream burning, like a rocket inside._

Herobrine's Pov

I heard "Impossible! Never have I heard such a lie!" From the King guy. I couldn't see it, but I knew that was not Demetra's voice. We were just standing outside the cage. "What do you think they're talking about?" Steve quietly whispered to me. "I don't know. It is not for our ears." I replied. He nodded. We continued standing for a while until the King guy walked out. He looked like he was in deep thought. "Put them back inside. I will be in my room. Do not disturb me unless it is an emergency." He ordered. I could tell whatever Demetra said in there, it had really rocked him to his core. We were pushed back in and Demetra looked like she was in, guilt? "I wish I couldn't tell him the answer to his question. Now, the world will be devastated. Even you guys if someone tells you." Steve and I looked at each other nervous. That bad? Must _really_ be something that could change our lives. "Well, whatever it is, we're still here for you." Steve announced. Demetra smiled. "Heh, I guess you're right. As long as we have each other, we'll be okay."

Steve 2's Pov

A lie. A _lie_. _A lie_. _**A LIE**_. Our world? Just nothing. My _kingdom_? Just _nothing._ My _**LIFE**_? _**JUST NOTHING**_. I don't know what to think anymore. Everything I thought I knew is nothing. What if that block changer is lying? What if she's trying to trick me? No. I'll end this.

Demetra's Pov

"So now that we're stuck here _again_ , should we just talk?" I asked. "Sure. It's not like we have anything else to do." Steve answered. "So, what was it like surviving on your own _without_ others? Even my world has billions of people." I asked with much curiosity. "Well, it was very-" He was stopped by the 'King Steve' bursting through the door. "You will all be executed at nightfall. Your 'friends' will be taken." I stood up. I was angry, scared, confused and worried all at once. Two guards took my friends, but instead of their usual pushing, they actually bruised them. I saw the color starting to spread on their arms, where the guards bruised them. "You just _crossed_ the line." I darkly spoke. They hurt my friends, now they broke our deal. The 'King Steve's' eyes widened in realization. "Oh no." Was what I heard until I got Steve and Herobrine out of the cell. I grabbed Steve and Herobrine just flew. Soon, we blasted out the castle, but people saw us. Everyone below was panicking and screaming. Swords were drawn out, bows were ready to fire, TNT cannons on the ready, and armor was on. I knew that Steve would probably get hurt, Herobrine might make it through without many scratches and I would not have any at all. I decided to drop a disc down that had a song on it. Then, we flew away as fast as we could. Once we were far enough away, I said "We should probably take a break. We have flown for a while and we need to eat." Herobrine nodded and we started to descend.

Steve 2's Pov

I ran out my castle and shouted in frustration. Then, I noticed my people around something, but were very afraid, surprised, and confused. I walked through to find a disc. Apparently, that demon dropped it on purpose. Bravely, a young boy picked it up and placed down a jukebox. He placed it in and walked back. It started to play.

 _"This is for my old friend that I lost in truth or dare."_

 _"She was like my best friend until that night."_

 _"Every time I see you or think of you…"_

 _"Or even hear this song…"_

 _"I feel emptiness."_

 _"A great sorrow of losing you."_

 _Exile_

 _It takes your mind again_

 _Exile_

 _It takes your mind again_

 _You've got suckers' luck_

 _Have you given up?_

 _Does it feel like a trial?_

 _Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?_

 _Exile_

 _It takes your mind again_

 _Exile_

 _It takes your mind again_

 _Oh, you meant so much_

 _Have you given up?_

 _Does it feel like a trial?_

 _Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?_

 _Does it feel like a trial?_

 _Now you're thinking too fast_

 _You're like marbles on glass_

 _Vilify_

 _Don't even try_

 _Vilify_

 _Don't even try_

 _You've got suckers' luck_

 _Have you given up?_

 _Does it feel like a trial?_

 _Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?_

 _Does it feel like a trial?_

 _Did you fall for the same empty answers again?_

 _Vilify_

 _Don't even try_

 _Vilify_

 _Don't even try_

 _Vilify…_

I was a little depressed now. She lost a friend? I've just always had my subjects to look over. I never realized that maybe, she had her own people who she cared for. Many were quiet. Soon, they just left, probably to think about what they just heard.

Demetra's Pov

"So, unlike last time we were, ahem, _interrupted_ , so let's talk now. How was it like surviving on your own?" I asked. "Well, it was very lonely. No one would really see me as a friend. I had no one like me out there." He replied sadly. "Hmm, you should see someone like you soon. Remember Alex? You should see her in your world soon." He smiled. I'm guessing he was happy to know someone like him might meet him and he could have a real friend. "So… what should we do now? We got nothing super important at the moment…" Herobrine asked.

"Maybe we should try to make peace with the kingdom? Well, I want to do it because for us and any other 'Block Changers' that might still be hidden." They had a look of question on their faces. "Well, it's better than going to war isn't it?" Steve said. We nodded and decided we would try to make peace in two days. Otherwise, we would just have to keep running.

Steve 2's

As I was slowly thinking over everything I have dealt with in the last few days I heard my guard speak up. "Sir, the Block Changers are back searching for peace!" He said. I was questioning at first but then I decided to let them in anyways. Perhaps a powerful ally is better than a powerful enemy. The doors opened and the three walked in. "We search for peace between our kinds." Demetra said. I quickly had a look of question on my face. "We have been thinking about this topic and chose that we should team together." She spoke again. I quickly had a look of question on my face. "None of us came for harm." She said once again. Oh so much how I wanted to fight. I wanted to slash with a sword. Yet, I held back. "A gift of kindness sir." Demetra spoke. A book of writing? With slashes in front of everything? "They are commands. Simple ones though. None of them are overpowered. If someone were to take this book, they could do no harm to others." I looked in it and it said this:

/toggledownfall

Changes day into rain. And reverses any storm to sun.

/xp name amount

Gives xp to the person.

/time set day-night

Turns time to day or night.

/help or /help 2-7

Gives you more commands.

I was surprised. Turn day into storm and storm into day? Never have I heard of sorcery such as this. Yet, I guess this _is_ coming from someone who knows this world better than I. "Give me time to think. I should have my answer tomorrow." I spoke. The three nodded. They walked out and most likely flew off.

Demetra's Pov

We flew off and I started to think. Would he accept or decline? I hoped that he would make the right decision. It is a good thing he decided to make it so that he would have time to ponder about this question...

Steve 1's Pov

Demetra carried me to the castle again. The guards knew well of what we were here for. They let us in and soon we got to the throne room. My copy looked quite tired and weary. Even I have not looked as horrible as he looks now. Soon, he spoke up and said "I accept your wish of peace and will let you enter and leave my castle at wish. The only rule I have about this is do not destroy my towns and cities unless it is a dire emergency." All of us were beaming with happiness. We now didn't have to worry about any chases or fights here! We can finally have a bit of relief. "Thank you for accepting our offer. Perhaps we can become friends." Demetra said a bit excitedly. I guess I must remember she is still quite young, even though she can talk like an adult with a high vocabulary. Now, I guess only time will tell if we have another adventure.

Demetra's Pov

It has been six months since the peace treaty thing. I have gotten used to the time now. So I can sleep when everyone else does. I even do concerts sometimes for the people of Steve 2's kingdom. Though, for right now, I am going to bed. I wonder what I shall dream of.

 _I heard a voice. It seemed to tell me something…_

" _A new adventure awaits…"_

" _You will go to Ninjago…"_

" _Be careful of the time though…"_

" _Because you will be in season 3…"_

" _Tread with caution."_

 _Ninjago? Season 3? That season has probably the most technological advancements and could hunt us down easily!_

" _Do not fret…"_

" _You will be given more power…"_

" _Anything you wish will happen…"_

" _So be careful what you wish for…"_

 _So… more power? Hopefully this doesn't corrupt me. I hear other things now…_

" _Wa..u.. Dem...a"_

" _Wak… p… Deme...tra"_

"Wake up!" Huh? I shot up and looked around. Steve 1 was looking at me weird. He told me I was muttering things and was talking about power. I told him about my dream. "Well, looks like we got another adventure coming real soon!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 **Review.**


End file.
